


She is gone

by ParrillaMySwanQueen



Series: SwanQueen Mini's [37]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakups, Broken Heart, Depression, F/F, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Heartache, Lesbian Relationships, Love, Swan Queen - Freeform, hiding under the covers, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaMySwanQueen/pseuds/ParrillaMySwanQueen
Summary: I know this is a kinda break up fic BUT you can imagine what happens after.As the usual prompt for this fic is in beginning notes.





	She is gone

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Prompt SQ: "She's not coming back, okay?! Don't you understand that?! She is gone! Regina has packed a suitcase and she fucking left! What part of that can't you get through that thick head of yours!"
> 
>  
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and reciew!

Four days Emma had locked herself away in her apartment, she hadn't spoken to a single soul, not even Henry could get through to her and Emma's behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed, especially by Emma's best friend Ruby Lucas.

 

 

Ruby had in fact taken the decision upon herself that someone needed to talk to Emma, help her out of her slump that she's been in and that person was going to be Miss. Lucas herself.

 

 

However when Ruby arrived inside her best friend's apartment, she found the blonde under the covers with no food insight. (which for Emma Swan was not a good thing) The young brunette sat on the edge of the bed of where Emma was hiding, and placed a gentle hand, caring hand on the side of Emma's thigh.

 

 

"Emma? I know you're awake." Ruby stated, using a softer tone than usual.

 

 

"Go away Ruby! Please, just leave me alone, please." Emma cried

 

 

Em...You can't just hide away forever, I know it hurts and I know it's hard but-"

 

 

"Know?" Emma frowned, before sitting up and looking directly at Ruby "Don't give me that. You don't know shit Rubs! She's not coming back, okay?! Don't you understand that?! She is gone! Regina has packed a suitcase and she fucking left! What part of that can't you get through that thick head of yours!" Emma screamed, through her cries.

 

 

"Hey, hey, what happened? Why did she leave Em? Please talk to me sweetie." Ruby frowned, ignoring the rudeness coming from her friend.

 

 

"We had a fight and I said, some really nasty things to her Rubs!"

 

 

"Oh Emma, I'm sure she'll be back. Look maybe she just needs some time? But hey, listen to me, please don't lock yourself away or push everyone else away. Regina helped to pull down your walls. Don't give up, not now.2 Ruby begged, tears forming in her own brown orbs.

 

 

Emma took a few deep breaths, before she made proper eye contact with her friend, the blonde then grabbed Ruby's hands, holding them in her own before she started speaking.

 

 

"Thank you Ruby! You know what, it's time for me to stop moping around and to go get my girlfriend back! Oh, you're the best Ruby Lucas!" Emma gave the young brunette a quick kiss on the side of her face, before leaping to her feet. The blonde then waved her hand, cleaning herself up and appearing in a fresh new outfit, before walking towards the door.

 

 

"Wait!" Ruby grabbed at Emma's arm stopping her from leaving "Where are you going?"

 

 

"I'm going to get her back Ruby!" Emma grinned

 

 

"Wait, Emma that's not what-"

 

 

"Ruby, she the love of my life, I'm not losing her." Emma smiled, in the next second, the blonde had disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.


End file.
